


【ALLN】只屬於我們的(上)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 5





	【ALLN】只屬於我們的(上)

6p車,5A1O 人妻(?) 只是車

傻黑甜騷浪欲求不滿圓和他的ALPHA們

霸氣溫柔滾  
腹黑小可愛啃  
葷話王拉比  
直男系傲嬌豆  
正氣切開黑恐龍

涉及產乳、雙龍、dirty talk、用詞略粗俗  
等非常無節操請慎入

前文-為你實現聖誕願望

※

「在煥？」見金元植掛上電話鄭澤運抬起頭來問道對方，雖然剛才電話傳出來的聲音是大到他機會不用確認的程度。

「我看等等他和爀兒就會來了。」金元植攤了下手表示無奈，本來還以為今天可以少點競爭對手沒想到結局還是一樣。

「呵。」鄭澤運對此並沒有多加評價，反而是抽出性器翻過身下的人兒再抬起他的腿把性器再度送進對方的身體，同時俯下身吻了吻車學沇的嘴角：「爀兒和在煥要來呢。」

「嗚...嗚嗯，哈嗯，煥尼...爀兒？哪裡?」車學沇迷迷糊糊的只聽見了關鍵字眼，喘著氣轉頭看向房門口尋找鄭澤運口中的人，發覺找不著兩個弟弟後又回過頭來問道對方：「沒有...在煥相爀？」

「還沒來，哥還是先專心應付我們吧。」回答車學沇的卻是一旁的金元植，他說著湊上去扳過車學沇的頭低頭吻上對方，本來就有些缺氧的人在和金元植分開後臉脹的更紅，而正佔據主導位置的鄭澤運有些不滿金元植的舉動，因為現在的時間車學沇應該屬於他的，於是他瞥了金元植一眼飛快拉過車學沇轉身壓倒一邊床上去。

「親一下而已澤運哥你也太小氣了。」看著人被拉走金元植也沒輒，攤了下手坐在床邊只好等這哥結束再說，他還想趁著那兩人還沒到再來一回呢。

「你難道第一天認識他嗎？」鄭澤運沒那個心思裡金元植，反倒是剛結束去外面倒了杯水的李弘彬邊喝著水邊走進房間靠在牆邊瞥了金元植一眼，聽了李弘彬的話金元植也只好笑著搖搖頭，這哥幼稚的佔有慾確實不是一條兩天的事情，不過很快車學沇的聲音就吸引過兩人的注意力，雙雙欣賞起眼前的活春宮。

「嗚...嗚嗯，澤運太快了哈嗯，輕點。」被鄭澤運抓著腿根的車學沇雙腿大張的按在胸前，被進入的太深的生殖腔微微抽蓄著，先前被他們內射的精液隨著鄭澤運抽插的動作被帶出、順著股間流下，他小聲的哼著聲音又軟又黏膩，抬起手難耐的推了推鄭澤運的肩膀，另一手按著自己的下腹，隨著撞擊的頻率一顫一顫的抽氣，懇求著侵犯著他的ALPHA：「澤運...嗚嗯慢點......慢點啊，拜託...哈啊！嗚嗚...嗚嗯。」

然而在床上示弱的OMEGA從來都只是更加激起ALPHA的獸慾，鄭澤運絕對不會是那個例外，面對淚眼汪汪地求著他的車學沇只是更加堅定他想把對方吃的一乾二淨的想法。

「現在就求饒是不行的學沇尼。」鄭澤運捉住車學沇推著他肩膀的手壓在床上，同時用力一頂深深插進對方的生殖腔底部，惹得車學沇倒吸了口氣繃緊大腿，蓄積在眼眶裡的淚水順著臉頰滑落。

「啊!啊啊...好深，頂到底了不行嗚嗚，啊嗯..太滾尼，啊!哈啊！」車學沇仰著頭不停抽著氣，被捉住手腕按在床上的手無助的握緊拳頭又鬆開，方才按著自己下腹的手用來推打起鄭澤運，可看來是沒有幾分效果反而兩手都被人捉住壓在床面：「太滾尼啊...啊啊，子宮好酸...不、不行哈嗯。」

掙扎扭動著腰肢的OMEGA終究也逃不開被ALPHA按住深深的侵犯，無數的快感充斥著車學沇的腦袋讓他幾乎要失去理智，信息素無法控制的高漲，整個房間內都充滿了帶有白百合香氣的誘人味道。

「學沇尼喜歡吧，裡面吸的好緊。」鄭澤運俯下身來在他的耳邊吹氣，輕咬著車學沇的耳根，掛在他腰側的大腿合不攏，難耐的蹬著腿又因為搔癢的快感夾緊他的腰，敏感的肉穴被開拓的極致濕滑不堪、卻還是緊緊吸附著入侵者的性器，裡頭分不清是他們哪個人的精液全在車學沇體內攪成一團，順著蜜色的臀部滴到床單上弄出一塊一塊的污漬。

「嗚!啊啊...要壞掉了，澤運太深、我嗚...頂到裡面了，好酸...哈嗯那邊...啊啊!」被幹的神智不清的車學沇張口就是帶著呻吟的胡言亂語，鄭澤運卡在他雙腿中間，腰下方才被對方塞了顆枕頭臀部微微抬起，幾乎是完全把OMEGA最敏感的生殖腔敞開歡迎入侵者，方才又是才被三個人分別射過一輪，身體早就整個被打開，鄭澤運現在稍稍激烈一些一下子就插開生殖腔底部的內腔口，深的讓車學沇產生一股被插到子宮的錯覺。

「沒事的學沇，哈嗯...你真棒。」安撫性的吻著流淚的OMEGA，內腔被打開的人兒身體顯然一下子無法放鬆，不過倒也癱軟的沒什麼力氣反抗，急促的吸著氣獲取氧氣，放開按住對方的手車學沇也沒動只是反手抓住兩側身下的床單，側過臉被汗水染濕的頭髮貼在潮紅的臉頰上，微微張著嘴喘氣，甚至能看清其中吐著的小舌，在聽見鄭澤運的稱讚後露出癡迷的微笑。

「進去了嗚嗯，澤運...舒服...舒服嗎？裡面好脹嗚嗚，啊啊嗯,澤運好大...嗚嗯，啊啊都塞滿了。」似乎好不容易適應了些，車學沇用大腿內側磨蹭著鄭澤運的腰側，緊緻的腔口緊緊吸著陰莖頂部，像是要吃下每一滴陽精：「嘿...嘿嘿，喜歡......喜歡澤運，都給你幹還要...嗯啊，肏我...」

箭在弦上的鄭澤運哪還能忍著，直起身抓住自家OMEGA的腰猛烈的抽動起來，肉體撞擊的聲音伴隨著車學沇放縱的呻吟在臥室內無限放大，讓在一旁等著的兩個ALPHA都忍不住吞了口水。

「啊啊...哈啊，嗚嗯，呃...嗚呃澤運...慢點嗚...哈啊，哈啊，這樣太激烈了。」即使這樣喊著，疊加的快感還是讓車學沇不自主的扭著腰配合對方，發情的OMEGA忍受不住這樣的刺激很快沉淪在情慾之中：「啊...啊，還要、好棒,澤運好大...再插那裡，好癢...還要還要，啊啊嗚嗯。」

車學沇的配合讓他動作起來特別順利，對方柔軟的筋骨讓鄭澤運輕易的就能把他的雙腿壓到胸前，敞開的入口讓兩人的下身貼合的更緊密，ALPHA勃起時尺寸驚人的陰莖完完全全的插進車學沇被幹的紅腫的肉穴，底部的軟囊隨著撞擊拍打在穴口，車學沇前方同樣硬挺的部位在兩人下腹處摩擦著，沾染了一片白濁。

「哈啊...哈啊。」喘著氣鄭澤運側過頭吻上車學沇的膝蓋，用牙齒在上面留下一個小小的印記，輕輕舔舐那個痕跡，在所有人裡面鄭澤運是最喜歡在車學沇身上留下各種咬痕的一個，如同他那嚴重的佔有慾。

車學沇眼前的畫面被自己的淚水模糊了視線，但他還是看得清鄭澤運為他癡迷的臉龐，每一次只要看著成員們和他做愛時露出渴望的表情車學沇就感到無比興奮，不管是弟弟們還是鄭澤運都是愛他的，車學沇喜歡被喜愛，這讓他讓在他們的愛中沉溺的無法自拔，即使被做到昏過去也滿足不了。

「澤運抱...嗚嗯，抱抱。」車學沇伸出手想要討抱，鄭澤運順勢握住人的手吻了吻對方的手心壓回床上俯下身來摟住車學沇，車學沇也回應的攀上鄭澤運的後背，雙腿夾住對方腰肢幾乎是整個人掛在對方身上：「嗚嗯！進來...哈嗯，射進來...要澤運的精液射進來。」

埋在車學沇的頸窩，OMEGA的香甜氣息充斥著鄭澤運的神經，他張嘴一口咬住佈滿齒痕的腺體處，在車學沇的悶吭聲中加大力度，頂的對方一晃一晃的。

「啊啊!嗯啊...嗚!」敏感的肉穴被不斷磨摩擦，碩大的陰莖幾乎每一次都快抽出穴口又狠狠的頂到底部，精液和體內湧出的春水攪在一起發出咕啾咕啾的水聲，緊繃的下腹又痠又麻不停抽蓄，前方的陰莖硬的發燙夾在兩人之間摩擦，前後被夾擊的狀態下又一次瀕臨高潮，他微微晃著腦袋緊緊的摟住身上強健的ALPHA難耐的喊著:「不行...不行了啊啊!」

在車學沇忍不住射出來的同時鄭澤運也抱緊車學沇狠狠的幹了幾下把性器插進OMEGA的內腔裡頂著車學沇的宮頸口成結標記釋放堆積已久的慾望。

「嗚!」本來就被撐的很開的腔口因為ALPHA的結又一次擴張的更徹底，被內射的瞬間車學沇又是睜大雙眼渾身顫抖著，前面射完精疲軟下來的性器還貼著小腹一點一點的吐著白濁的精液，打在內壁上一波波澆灌在體內的濃精讓他忍不住吐出微微的低吟露出滿足的癡笑：「哈嗯......啊嗯，澤運好多......好漲......精液好多...啊嗯都射進來了...射到子宮裏。」

ALPHA的射精量很大，當鄭澤運總算射完結消下去抬起頭親吻著他的臉頰時車學沇才好不容易找回神智側過頭來和對方接吻，鄭澤運一邊吻著他一邊撫摸著他的臉頰，而後他直起身扶著車學沇的腿根慢慢抽出疲軟的性器，沒了東西堵住的肉穴在肉棒離開後一時半刻還闔不攏微微張著，邊吐著半透明的白濁液體，一副被狠狠凌虐過的模樣。

「嗚......」他抬起手按著自己的腹部喘氣，側過身闔起有些酸軟的大腿磨蹭著身下的床單，有些沙啞地聲音軟軟黏黏的像是撒嬌一般的口吻特別惹人憐愛：「好多...嗚...流出來了，不可以...嗚嗯。」

車學沇迷迷糊糊的自言自語，似乎在想辦法鎖緊穴口留住剛射入的精液，鄭澤運看著伸手撥開他黏在臉頰上的頭髮，還想親對方幾下，不過話都還沒說一句就被旁邊的人嫌棄的推開要他讓位：「哥佔夠久了吧，換我了。」

這聲音是剛放下杯子爬上床的李弘彬。

「啊!弘彬哪有你這樣的!明明是換我才對吧!」

還有本來在旁邊準備好卻被搶佔先機的金元植。

被推開的鄭澤運才剛想抱怨就又被剛湊過來的金元植撞到一旁，無奈只能看著剛剛還在自己懷裡的人被兩人爭奪的拖走，明明平時最喜歡嫌棄車學沇的就屬這兩個同年人了，這時候搶得倒是比誰都勤。

「我可不記得我們有定順序。」壓根不管金元植的抗議，李弘彬轉身就把車學沇拉進懷裡，湊到對方散發著香氣的頸邊咬上一口。

「嗚...嗚嗯，彬尼。」半癱軟的掛在李弘彬身上，車學沇捏著李弘彬肩膀的衣料，像小動物一樣不時一顫一顫的，李弘彬摟著對方那雙不算大卻靈活的手掌一路往下探，指尖深入濕軟的穴口，抽插了幾下撐開入口，因為地心引力裡頭的液體順著滴落到他們身下的床單，他看著癱軟身子的人壞心的笑了笑，咬住車學沇的耳垂：「N哥還能做吧。」

「嗚......嗯，彬尼想要嗚嗯...可以...可以喔。」車學沇說著呻吟了兩聲蹭了蹭李弘彬的頸窩，另一手往下摸去拉下李弘彬剛剛才重新穿上上頭還沾著半乾液體的褲子：「嗯...彬尼硬了...要進來嗎？」

這個問題當然不會有第二個答案，在車學沇剛說我完時就拉開對方的手，單手托著人的臀部，自己向墊著枕頭的床頭靠去，讓人半趴在自己身上，對準了入口，但就在他準備插入的同時一隻手按住他的肩膀，側過頭金元植一臉不甘願的表情。

冷笑了下李弘彬才懶的裡這個同年親辜，半炫耀 似的抓著車學沇的腰往下按同時抬起腰向上頂了下，輕易的就把自己送入對方體內。

「嗯啊啊...嗚嗚哈嗯......哈啊。」剛剛才高潮過敏感的肉穴又被入侵，雖然疲憊但又滿足了發情期空虛的肉穴，雖然注意到金元植的情緒但車學沇實在無暇分心，只能有些勉強的喊了下對方讓他知道自己沒有對他偏心：「元植...嗚嗯。」

但沒想到車學沇這一聲叫喚卻讓李弘彬不爽了，明明正在肏車學沇的是他，憑什麼喊別的男人的名字於是捏過車學沇的下巴低頭啃咬上去。

「唔!嗚嗯...哈嗯...哈嗯。」唇齒交纏車學沇喘著氣配合著李弘彬的侵略，微微張著嘴任由人探入：「嗚...彬尼...彬尼。」

「嗯...哥自己在扭腰，喜歡這樣嗎？」李弘彬扶著對方的腰，半躺著讓他不太好動作，然而車學沇卻自發性的上下磨蹭著，他索性就欣賞起來。

「嗯...喜歡，彬尼的喜歡...哈啊。」車學沇迷迷糊糊的點點頭趴在李弘彬胸前笑著蹭了蹭對方：「可以進來裡面...嗚嗯。」

車學沇說著主動調整了角度稍稍抬起腰對準張開的生殖腔口坐了進去，被開拓的柔軟的生殖道一下子就接受了入侵者緊緊貼附，車學沇夾了夾腿趴在對方身上輕輕扭著腰，抬頭正想說些什麼就突然被人拉起上半身，一雙有力的大掌扳過他的脖子突然就被人咬住腺體：「嗚!啊嗯...不行......哈啊...元...元植？」

「呀金元植你幹嘛？!」顯然不滿服侍自己的人突然被別人搶去，李弘彬連忙按住車學沇的大腿抬頭看了金元植一眼。

「不管我也要，等一下韓相爀和在煥哥可要來了。」金元植話中是有道理的，韓相爀身為團霸，李在煥又是最會撒嬌的小可愛，要是現在他不趕緊一些怕今天是沒戲了。

李弘彬咬牙切齒的坐直身體握住車學沇的腰才想和金元植爭執，夾在中間的車學沇就來打了圓場，拍了拍李弘彬又推了下金元植，雖然並不是真的在哭但聲音有些啞：「別吵架...嗚嗯...沒關係，不然一起...抱抱。」

車學沇這小腦袋能折衷想出來的也沒有別的方了，拉過兩個弟弟分別在臉上親了幾下又抓過兩人的手握在一起拉到臉邊蹭了蹭，發情期的原因讓OMEGA看起來整個軟綿綿的，本來在爭吵的兩個ALPHA也不好意思再吵下去，默默對視了一眼，心底都知道反正也沒別的選擇，有總比沒有好。

「那N哥可要努力一點啊。」本來只有自己一個現在卻要和金元植一起，李弘彬自然是有些不樂意，但回頭想想反正也不是第一次，之後也有的是機會單獨和車學沇一起，比如上次的泰國之旅，可不曉得讓其他幾個人忌妒多久。

畢竟其他人絕對沒有機會體驗在森林樹屋上車學沇的感覺，尤其是金元植和鄭澤運這兩個怕蟲的傢伙，根本連樹屋都去不了吧。

大自然的夜裡幾乎風吹過樹葉的聲音，安靜地不可思議連樹屋下有人走過講話的聲音都聽得一清二楚，那樣的情況下車學沇根本不敢叫出來，死死的捂著自己的嘴，李弘彬甚至壞心的在那時候拿著手機對準躺在躺身下張開腿的車學沇，一邊幹著他一邊打了視訊電話給金元植，金元植那時的表情可精彩了，不過換來的是他們回國後車學沇在金元植的工作室住了兩晚沒回宿舍。

「嗯...嗚嗯，呼...好暖，好舒服......」車學沇迷迷糊糊的點點頭趴在李弘彬肩頭，被前後兩具身體包圍著，即使赤裸著也感覺不到涼意，也可能是室內暖氣開的足，滿足的OMEGA慵懶的笑了笑：「哥可以的...你們要怎麼做都可以。」

「哥裡面也好暖。」李弘彬說著扶著車學沇的腰頂了兩下，身上的人發出兩聲輕哼也沒太大的動作，只是捏了捏李弘彬的衣服，扭了下腰催促他的ALPHA:「快點......」

「等等可不能喊慢點啊。」李弘彬說著拖著車學沇的臀部小幅度的動起來，騎乘的姿勢雖然動作不大但總是頂的很深，內腔被撐開佔滿的感覺讓車學沇抬起頭發出低低的呻吟，眼眶裡帶著水氣迷濛的眼神又為他增添一股誘惑的氣氛。

「哥別又忽略我啊，弘彬把你弄爽了就不理我。」這是身後同樣不滿的金元植貼了上來，環住車學沇的腰，修長的手指從腰側一路滑到胸口，帶著濃厚性暗示意味的在挺立的乳尖處打轉，說著說著就捏住那紅腫的地方搓揉調笑到：「學沇OMEGA這裡能出奶吧？」

「嗚!嗚嗯...不行...沒有...沒有。」敏感的地方被人玩弄車學沇難耐的低下頭，握住金元植的手腕但也使不上力氣拉開人。

「為什麼，明明是可以的吧。」金元植也絲毫沒有要收手的意思，發覺車學沇有些不好意思反而更加玩心大起，揉捏著對方帶著薄薄胸肌富有彈性的胸部，雖然是男性，但OMEGA在性別上本來就是孕育生命的一方，能夠懷孕當然也能夠哺乳，只是據說通常男性OMEGA乳汁會不那麼足就是。

他們每個人都承認曾經想像過車學沇抱著孩子餵奶的模樣，並且在他們各自的想像中車學沇懷中的孩子都長的和本人挺像的。

「嗯...嗚嗯，但是...寶寶，沒有懷寶寶...不行...」

喔？原來說沒有是這個意思。

頭腦有些昏的車學沇迷迷糊糊的回應著金元植的葷話，似乎沒注意到自己說了什麼差點就能讓人理智斷線的是發言，金元植一笑低下頭來捏住車學沇的下巴讓他轉向自己：「不是的吧N哥，上次不也出奶了嗎？」

金元植也不是沒根據的亂說，OMEGA在發情期時的荷爾蒙變化本來就和懷孕時類似，而之前弟弟LINE三人聚在一起看小黃片時發現了特殊的補品、催乳劑，甚至有液態像是普通乳清型的藥丸膠囊形狀的，顧名思義是奶水不足的OMEGA吃的補品，搭配上胸部按摩刺激乳腺能有效刺激乳汁分泌，甚至...不是孕期的OMEGA也可以。

三個壞小孩抱著實驗精神開始每天以關心哥哥的名義給他們隊長吃長的不太一樣但本質都是催乳劑的“補品”，而車學沇還一點心眼也沒有，甚至傻傻地覺得最近幾個弟弟特別關心自己甚至都開始給自己買補品了，不管誰塞給他都開心的吃下去還要稱讚一下弟弟真乖。

計畫第一步達成、接下來他們要做的就是每每只要上車學沇的時候，就會比平時做愛時花更多心力去揉車學沇的胸，車學沇都不曉得為什麼最近幾個弟弟特別喜歡弄他的胸。結果不出兩個月車學沇感覺到身體怪怪的，胸部有些脹痛也不知道是不是因為那幾個孩子最近做愛時老是揉的關係。

車學沇隱晦的和他們提過最近乳房有些脹痛，不知情的鄭澤運和李在煥還在想是不是該找時間帶車學沇去看醫生。

結果就在沒隔幾天後車學沇發情期時，他們的OMEGA還真的在床上被他們一邊操一邊揉胸揉到溢出乳汁，似乎不知道身體為什麼會這樣的車學沇難得露出慌張的表情，抽泣著要弟弟們住手，不過奶水出來後那股壓著胸口的脹痛感終於小了些，沒過多久還是忍不住哭著求他們幫他弄出來。

結果弄到一半就被回到宿舍的鄭澤運和李在煥給發現，三個人理當被鄭澤運訓了一頓，幸好最後車學沇除了發情期時偶爾會出奶以外也沒什麼大礙。。

「嗚...不是、我沒有吃補品了...」

「但是那之後也出過對吧，哥這裡發情時只要多揉揉就會噴出來的。」金元植說著兩手按住車學沇的胸口帶著力道的搓揉著男性OMEGA雖然看著平坦帶著薄薄胸肌還是柔軟的胸部：「學沇的身體真是色情。」

「嗚!,不...哈嗯，元植...」

在車學沇掙扎的扭動時收緊手圈住對方埋在車學沇的後頸又咬又舔的，低聲在他耳邊說道：「給我生個孩子吧學沇。」

被這句話吸引過注意力的不止是正埋在車學沇身體內的李弘彬，甚至於一旁完事坐在床邊翹著腿的鄭澤運。

金元植在床上經常不喜歡喊車學沇哥，不過更多是他們單獨在一起的時候，要是和其他人多半也是會乖乖喊他哥，但車學沇也從來沒有認真制止過他這樣的行為，也或許是因為在車學沇心底金元植是他覺得最可以依靠的弟弟的關係吧。

「為什麼是你？」然而車學沇還沒說話李弘彬先不高興了，平常不都開玩笑說他和車學沇是要結婚的關係，那孩子要生也是生他的。

「咳!」這時連一旁的鄭澤運都默默咳了一聲以示抗議瞇著細長的眼睛開口：「我的。」

「嗚嗯...不要吵架......」三個ALPHA的信息素在空氣裡暗自較勁起來，有些壓迫的信息素讓車學沇不太舒服，開口制止了幾人，三人這才趕緊收斂以免嚇到在自家OMEGA。

「對不起哥。」金元植第一個親了親車學沇安撫，鄭澤運也摸了摸他的頭髮無聲的道歉，李弘彬雖然沒發言也沒動作但也默默釋放出安撫OMEGA的信息素。

「沒關係...」看著弟弟們擔心的模樣車學沇笑著搖搖頭，往後靠到金元植胸口，看了看幾人，微微低下頭過長的瀏海半遮掩住那雙勾人的媚眼：「快點...別鬧了...嗯...嗯！」

李弘彬是最快找回節奏的，他本來就忍的辛苦伸手把車學沇拉下趴到自己胸口就抱著人往上頂弄，鄭澤運也沒坐回床邊反而是一邊摸著車學沇的頭髮一邊欣賞他被弟弟幹的失神的表情。

「哥幫幫我。」沒能進入的金元植有些焦急，趴在車學沇身上挺立的下身摩擦著對方的會陰部，又覺得不夠只好拉過車學沇的手要他幫自己。

車學沇熟練的握住對方的火熱不規律的上下套弄著，呼吸越來越急促，李弘彬的動作讓車學沇有些無暇分心去幫金元植，金元植因為車學沇這要弄不弄的模樣也爽不到哪去，乾脆的就拉開對方的手另一手往那兩人交合的地方探去。

「呀！」被打擾的李弘彬瞪了金元植一眼，但金元植卻沒有收手的意思反而還順勢捏了下李弘彬性器根部讓李弘彬差點跳起來打人：「金元植!」

「別生氣嘛彬尼，我們又不是沒有互打過手槍，我忍不住了讓我一起用用唄。」金元植說出讓李弘彬無法反駁的話，ALPHA氣血旺盛他兩還是同年齡的親估，在團裡發展出這樣的關係之前確實互相打過好幾次飛機。

「哼......N哥可以嗎？」瞇了下眼，李弘彬最後還是決定詢問車學沇的意見，畢竟兩個人一起來雖然不是沒有過但還是有些勉強。

「呼...呼...嗯!嗚嗯。」早在剛才金元植的手指故意想撐開已經容納李弘彬的入口時車學沇就繃緊了腿根，腦中不自覺地回想起以前兩個人同時進入身體的感覺，雖然一開始總有些疼，但最後總是會被那種被填滿的愉悅感取代，想著想著意識就輕飄飄的突然開始期待，於是在李弘彬提問後反射性的傻笑了下：「可以...哥可以，一起進來可以的......拉比...彬尼快點。」

車學沇說著主動抬了抬腰放鬆身體，明顯在他答應後兩人動作就大膽了起來，OMEGA的穴口彈性本來就很好，好好擴張過的話幾乎不會受傷，在兩人的配合下車學沇軟乎乎的趴在李弘彬身上，迫不及待的往後伸手拉拉金元植的手臂：「元植快點......」

「哥忍著點啊，我進去了。」金元植舔了下嘴角抽出被體液染濕的手指，扶著性器根部在李弘彬的配合下頂進穴口，剛進入前端車學沇還是緊張的一縮，不過很快在兩人的安撫下放鬆身體，張著小口喘氣：「好大...嗯啊。」

「再放鬆一點N哥，還沒全部進去。」李弘彬說著一邊揉著車學沇的腰側，金元植同樣也環住對方的腰按摩著車學沇的下腹下巴靠在他肩上開口：「乖學沇放鬆，我們一起進去。」

「嗯...嗚嗯，哈啊哈啊......」車學沇一邊點頭回應一邊深呼吸，兩人對看了了一眼配合的調整車學沇的姿勢，金元植一手壓住對方的下腹讓生殖腔口來到容易進入的位置，接著趁著車學沇不留神一起抓住他的腰一口氣往下按，伴隨著車學沇被哽在嘴裡的哼聲一口氣進入到底。

「呃啊...嗚嗯...嗚。」大腿一陣打顫，同時兩根性器塞在體內，稍有動作敏感的內壁每一寸都會被摩擦，雖然是兩人一起來有些不便，但騎乘的體位還是進入的很深，兩根陰莖的頂端幾乎都要頂進他的內腔口，他大張著口喘氣難耐的扭動身體抬頭往後靠到金元植肩上：「好深...啊...嗚嗯......」

「插進去了嗚...嗯!不要再...啊嗯...」靠在身後金元植精壯的胸肌上，車學沇握住環在他腰上的手想拉開讓他們不要在握住自己的腰強迫往下吞進那兩個碩大，平時內腔被一個人進入就已經很刺激了，現在兩個人想一起進入內腔的狀況讓剛剛還催促著兩人的車學沇有些退縮。

不過箭在弦上的兩人哪會理會OMEGA沒什麼實質性的阻撓，分工合作的壓著對方用力向裡面頂著，惹得車學沇淚眼花花又爽又痛：「嗚嗚啊啊啊...等一下，裡面不要一起哈啊...嗚好脹不行嗯啊...會壞掉。」

「哥再忍一下就爽了。」金元植說著反過來抓住車學沇的手側頭堵住對方的唇，淹沒了那些小聲的唉嗚。

「呼...呼...太緊了吧...嗯...嗚嗯。」另一邊李弘彬則是因為車學沇往後躺在金元植身上的關係相較之下更好動作，抓著車學沇的腰挺動著，塞了兩個陽具的地方入口被稱到極致，或許是因為一個晚上被使用了太多次有些紅腫。

「弘彬你的聲音真色。」分開唇後金元植第一句話便是對著同齡的親估，李弘彬本來就屬於隊內的低音，加上那股特殊帶著電流感的嗓音更增添一股色氣感。

「閉嘴金元植。」李弘彬不喜歡和金元植一起來的原因還有這家夥總是動不動就會破壞氣氛，平時毒舌的李弘彬在床上更多是直男風格的悶聲苦幹，相較之下就覺得金元植吵了。

「哈嗯...彬尼...彬...親。」打斷兩人的還是只能由在金元植放開車學沇的唇後他轉過頭來看著眼前微微低著頭，髮梢間滴落汗水的李弘彬，伸手勾住對方的脖頸也跟著討吻。

李弘彬當然不會拒絕車學沇的要求，低頭吻住人兒一手撐著床面一手摟住對方後腰，吮吸著紅潤的小舌，不管是唇齒之間還是下身三人交合的地方都發出嘖嘖的水聲。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」有些難以喘息的車學沇沒過多久便掙扎的推開李弘彬，被兩人夾在中間難耐的扯著身下的床單，唯一能碰到床鋪的膝蓋磨蹭著，金元植空出一手來到身前套弄起車學沇起反應的地方，或許是因為發洩過好幾次了還有些疲軟。

「欸...金元植先給我一下。」由於位置而比較好 行動的李弘彬還是耐不住這樣慢悠悠地，下身硬到不行但又礙於限制不能好好發洩，最後告知了金元植一聲，接著拉過車學沇抱進懷中順勢讓兩人的性器滑出來接著直接抱到一邊壓到床上，金元植眼看狀況雖然也蓄勢待發但也只好暫時妥協。

車學沇被摔倒床上時還有些迷糊，第一個感覺是剛剛被填的滿滿的地方有些空虛，穴口反射性的縮了幾下，不過也沒讓他等多久很快那個地方就在此被填滿，李弘彬扶著車學沇的大腿圈住自己一口氣頂了進去。

「嗯!啊嗯...太深了...啊嗯，彬尼...嗚。」內腔輕易的被進入，車學沇的雙腿不安分的胡亂蹬著，手下意識的推著李弘彬的肩膀，李弘彬只好捉住車學沇的手握住按在床上，低頭吻住對方。

「嗯!嗚......嗯。」嘴巴被堵住車學沇只能盡力煽動鼻翼汲取氧氣，微微發顫的大腿配合的圈住李弘彬纖細的腰。

車學沇的配合讓李弘彬更好動作，挺動著腰規律的一下下抽插，啪啪的肉體撞擊聲頓時迴盪在室內，陰莖磨的生殖腔內不斷分泌出發情的淫液，腦子亂成一團只想著如何才能得到更多快感而配合的扭動腰。

「彬尼...彬尼，哥要彬尼，射進來嗚嗯...射到裡面。」李弘彬鬆開車學沇嘴的時候對方便開始胡言亂語的要求，車學沇一直很喜歡被他們內射、尤其是發情的時候，或許一半是源自於OMEGA繁衍的本能，另一半是出自於對他們的愛。

「哥...如果哥今天真的懷了寶寶怎麼辦？」在高潮前李弘彬咬牙忍住問出他們一直想問的問題，此話一出旁邊兩個人也認不住豎起耳朵，在床邊倚著牆的紙澤運甚至坐直了身子。

「嗚...哥有在打針的...」眨了眨眼車學沇回應，雖然OMEGA的懷孕機率比其他性別高，但依靠現在的醫學只要定時打避孕針再配合吃藥便可以將受孕機率降到最低，車學沇一直規律的使用著到現在也沒因為受孕有過困擾，他們的職業太早有孩子不是什麼好事情。

他們各自心理當然早有答案，車學沇有時候看似神經大條但這件事上倒是從來沒有馬虎過，而他們雖然都很想要車學沇給自己生個寶寶但也知道還太早了。

自從車學沇公開OMEGA的性別後外界的質疑和私生的騷擾從來沒有斷過，也正是因為如此車學沇總是比別人更努力，才能達到現在的成績，他們心底都明白因為是真的愛他所以不能為了一己之欲讓他麻煩。

「但是...彬尼的孩子一定也很好看...嘿嘿。」

「那哥以後可要給我生一個。」咬了下唇，李弘彬吻住車學沇一邊加快速度，淺出深入的挺動，順著親過下巴喉結湊到對方頸側一邊咬住車學沇的腺體一邊把性器插進OMEGA敏感的內腔，再微微抽蓄的腔口內成結釋放出來。

「嗯!啊啊...啊嗯，哈嗯...啊......」車學沇眼神迷離的張著口，微微抽動的腿根無力圈住李弘彬的細腰滑倒兩側，肉穴伸出跳動了好幾下噴出一股淫液，在李弘彬的結好不容易消下去抽出來時和精液一起湧出，身前還沒射的性器依然挺立著，隨著顫抖的身體一顫一顫的。

「換我了。」車學沇都還沒回過神剛才被強制中斷的金元植就佔據李弘彬方才的主導位，抬起車學沇一條腿掛到肩上就著闔不上的小穴頂了進去，剛剛潮吹的肉穴一下子又被插入就是車學沇有些受不了的下意識去推金元植，但好不容易逮到機會的人哪能住手。

「嗚嗯...元植太快...好酸......」車學沇用手肘微微撐起上半身，但不過幾秒鐘又脫力的躺了回去，使用過度的肉穴疲乏的收縮著一寸一寸吮吸著插入裡面的肉棒，卻明顯感覺沒有剛才緊緻，也是畢竟都被搞這麼多次了，甚至剛剛他還和李弘彬一起進去。

「哥可要振作啊，我就不說了，等等肯哥和爀兒來你還得滿足他們啊，現在喊累可不行。」金元植說著放下車學沇的腿，索性讓他側過身夾緊雙腿，這樣雖然不能插到內腔裡但磨擦的範圍大：「學沇你夾緊一點我一下就好了，不弄你太久，乖。」

「嗯...嗚嗚...嗚嗯,好...元植快點啊嗯。」難耐的點點頭捉住身下的床單，車學沇夾緊雙腿，敏感的會陰部位被又熱又硬的肉棒摩擦讓車學沇忍不住蹭起身下的床單，金元植都還沒開始插就已經抖的不像話，濕潤的眼眶眨了眨流下兩道淚痕。

又是色情又是被欺負的可憐樣，ALPHA本性裡就有一股征服欲，車學沇不自主示弱的模樣總是能很好滿足他們的這種慾望，就是他們之中最喜歡撒嬌的李在煥都在私下說過有一次他拿領帶綁著車學沇的手再上他，那次看著被綁著掙脫不開的車學沇他莫名的興奮。

「啊！太過分了，你們都玩多久了!」

沒想到金元植腦中剛冒出一個人名，那個名字主人的聲音會突然在室內響起，房間裡的人齊齊看向被大力推開的房門，和剛剛電話中一模一樣的高亢聲，李在煥手裡提著外賣袋，身後跟著同樣提著外賣的韓相爀。

「在煥...爀兒？怎麼來了...」車學沇側過頭金元植暫時停下動作讓他有了一絲喘息空間，被汗水浸濕的頭髮貼在潮紅的臉頰上，微微張著的小嘴裡能看見那紅潤的舌頭，隨著呼吸起伏顫抖著身子，胸前佈著一點一點的吻痕，尤其那過分被蹂躪過有些腫脹的乳尖似乎再一下下就能吐出甜膩的汁液讓人想再狠狠摘採一番。

「那是什麼？」在高濃度的信息素中鄭澤運還是一下聞見食物的香氣。

「披薩炸雞，要不是為了等這個早就到了。」李在煥邊抱怨著把外賣袋擱在一旁櫃子上，一口氣撲到床上，也不管金元植還在那就捧著車學沇的臉啾啾的親了兩下：「在煥尼買了哥最喜歡的炸雞喔，N哥開心嗎。」

「嗚...嗯，嗚嗯，開心...煥尼來就很開心了......」車學沇迷迷糊糊的笑了笑，純粹出自於弟弟們放棄難得的假日來找自己玩的喜悅，雖然車學沇沒意識到這個玩有點過火就是。

「KEN哥拜託先讓我結束吧......」在VIXX裡幾乎是食物鏈底層的金元植，其中最沒輒的李在煥絕對排得上前段班，有些可憐巴巴的看著李在煥，表示自己幹到一半硬生生被打斷有多慘，接著捏過車學沇的下巴轉過頭:「N哥別分心了。」

「嗚嗯...元植...嗚嗯...啊嗯Ravi...Ravi啊...」很快車學沇又沉淪在情慾中，眼神迷離的泛著淚光淫叫。

和李在煥相反不慌不忙的把東西提去客廳放好再回來的韓相爀看見房內的畫面走到坐在一旁椅子上早拉上褲子喝著水的李弘彬身旁，一邊望著床上交合的畫面一邊開口：「會不會太過火？這都上幾次了N哥撐得住嗎？」

車學沇的樣子看著確實是慘兮兮的，剛剛他和李在煥光是進屋子都還沒到房間就能聞到高濃度的信息素味道在空氣中交雜，尤其車學沇的白百合香味比平時更加濃厚，不用多想就能知道肯定又是被弄發情了，不過本來距離車學沇的發情期時間好像也就差不多了。

「N哥發情了，不做更難受。」李弘彬不以為意的回應，他說的確實是事實，發起情的OMEGA沒有抑制劑或性愛得到紓解更可能因為熱潮反應致死，而車學沇這種被標記過的OMEGA，抑制劑幾乎沒有多少作用了，只能依靠他的ALPHA，而發情的OMEGA性慾本就很強，車學沇更是比起一般OMEGA性慾更大，體力也比其他OMEGA好上不少、有時候他們甚至認為要是車學沇只有一個ALPHA根本滿足不了他吧，就像現在：「而且...你看哥不是很開心嘛。」

順著李弘彬的眼光看去，車學沇被一旁李在煥的身子擋住一半，但金元植撞擊力道強度發出的聲響清晰無比，伴隨著車學沇帶著顫抖上調的尾音，本來他的聲音就給人一股溫潤蜜糖的感覺，現在顯得更加甜膩。

「嗯啊...好棒嗯...元植...再...再給我，還要、射進來。」車學沇側著身體先是癡迷的笑著，雙手緊抓著身下的床單，蜷縮腳趾同樣在被單上拉扯出一道道皺摺，最後在金元植激烈的抽插忍不住按住自己的下腹哼唧唧的：「...不行、要不行了，啊......」

「學沇再忍一下，來......」金元植低下頭來安撫的吻了吻車學沇的額角，撈起對方有些酸軟的腰肢就著插在他體內的姿勢把車學沇翻過身背對自己跪趴在床上分開雙膝，金元植拉起車學沇的腰就在他肚子下塞了顆枕頭，一切都準備好後金元植俯下身從背後握住車學沇的手背壓在床上，下身狠狠一頂直幹進OMEGA的內腔裡。

「啊!哈啊...嗯！嗚嗯!啊...哈嗯...」突然又被侵犯到最深處的地方車學沇一下子又被逼出好幾滴淚，雙腿反射性的蹬著，掙扎的雙手也因為被金元植從手背十指緊扣的壓在床上，由上而下的重力讓他完全無法掙脫，只能一邊被幹一邊不停胡言亂語急促的抽泣：「啊...哈啊哈啊...要壞掉了，太深...噫!不行啊啊!要頂進子宮了...好酸啊嗯。」

「哥真可愛，要是真的能幹到哥的子宮就好了，學沇你肯定會爽的邊哭邊流口水。」金元植壞笑了下更用力的往能把車學沇插的胡言亂語的地方進攻，淺出深入像是真的要把身下的人肏壞似打樁似的搗幹。

「啊!啊啊...咿啊啊...哈啊哈啊、好深嗚呃...要被弄壞了...啊啊。」漸漸的車學沇失去掙扎的力氣，無力的抬著臀部趴在床上，微微張著的嘴角掛著失神留下的口律液，生理的淚水和汗液佈滿潮紅的小臉：「咿啊啊...嗚嗯。」

「接著學沇。」金元植皺了下眉見車學沇機會沒有力氣掙扎了便放開人兒的手，彎腰抓住車學沇的細腰狠狠的往被肏開的內腔裡頭幹刺刺都撞上底部的子宮口，在車學沇的淫叫聲裡一插到底幾乎微微插進狹窄的宮口裏低喘了聲成結開始射精。

「噫!啊...咿啊啊...嗯啊...啊...嗚嗯好漲。」車學沇渾身抖的不像話，雙眼沒有焦距失神的噫語，下身像是被釘在壓根熾熱的鐵棍上，ALPHA巨大的結正好卡在生殖腔一波波的精液打在內腔從宮口湧進，不知道是不是因為被內射太多存他覺得下腹有些脹肚子好像都有些鼓起來，不曉得過了多久好不容易才終於沒有精液持續灌入狹窄的內腔裡。

「呼......」粗喘了聲金元植終於釋放完畢，拍了拍車學沇按著他的臀部慢慢抽出有些軟下的性器，車學沇已經幾乎快昏過去，雙眼無神地趴在床上只有本能的發出一些細碎的呻吟聲和反射性的抽蓄。

接二連三被ALPHA的結撐開標記，過度使用的肉穴在金元植抽出來後還合不攏，形成一個流著精液的小小肉洞，看人遲遲沒反應金元植伸手拍拍車學沇的臉，把趴著的人拉起來，車學沇身下的床單枕頭也濕了一片，不過仔細一看總覺他胸口下方的兩塊床單濕的特別奇怪。

金元植眨了眨眼接著像是靈機一動把車學沇拉起來從背後抱進懷裡低頭下巴擱在對方肩膀上抬手就去揉了兩下他們OMEGA的胸部:「嗯...啊嗯。」

「哇，大發。」金元植睜大眼睛盯著那紅腫的乳尖中間細小的乳孔一吐一吐的流出乳白色的奶汁順著蜜色的肌膚爬滿胸口和腹部，而車學沇還是失神地靠在金元植身上任由身後的人怎麼做也沒有反抗，唯一的反應只有隨著金元植揉捏的動作發出的陣陣哼聲。

「我也要!」一旁的李在煥見狀興奮的湊上前，直接把嘴湊到車學沇流著奶水的乳頭前舔了一下張嘴含住吮吸起來。

「嗯啊...咿啊啊...哈嗯。」車學沇微微掙扎不過似是還沒完全清醒只是發出細小的呻吟顫抖著身子，連去推李在煥的動作也沒有。

「好了、先停一下。」看車學沇真的幾乎沒什麼反應，鄭澤運在李在煥有下一步動作前先行制止了幾個弟弟，靠近拍了拍車學沇的臉頰車學沇也只是呆呆的轉過來看著他。

「讓學沇緩一下吧，你們兩個等等。」把車學沇從金元植懷裡抱過來，鄭澤運抽了幾張紙巾幫車學沇稍微擦拭一片狼藉的下身，還有胸前被擠出來的乳汁。

「我想要......」剛剛吃了兩口奶的李在煥噘著嘴有些不情願的模樣不過被鄭澤運一個眼神弄閉嘴了。

「你們不是買了宵夜嗎，先吃點吧，學沇也餓了對吧？」鄭澤運說著低下頭來輕聲問道懷裡的人，過了一會兒車學沇似乎才反應過來問題摸了摸肚子點點頭。

這時爬下床的金元植從車學沇的衣櫃裡找來他寬大的襯衫扔給鄭澤運，鄭澤運一手接下來拉起車學沇的手幫他把襯衫套上再仔細地扣上釦子。

「我先去準備吧，金元植過來。」李弘彬第一個行動，從椅子上站起身順便叫上一旁的金元植一起去客廳張羅食物。

「我抱N哥去沙發吧。」兩人走後韓相爀走到床邊從鄭澤運懷裡把車學沇撈過來，雙手分別穿過對方腋下和膝窩一把抱起。

「爀兒...我們爀兒這麼高了。」被韓相爀抱起來的車學沇抬手摟住對方的脖子，蹭了蹭他最小的弟弟成長的寬厚的肩頭安心的靠在對方懷裡。

韓相爀沒有說話也沒有像鏡頭前那樣總是嫌棄的躲開車學沇的接觸，只是墊了下懷裡人的身子抱著人往客廳走去。

「在煥走了。」韓相爀走後鄭澤運回頭看了下還噘著嘴的李在煥拍了拍對方的頭。

「切，明明我還好心的買外賣來，結果你們自己爽完了不顧我和爀兒。」賭氣地撇開頭李在煥嘀嘀咕咕的碎唸著，生氣的小模樣惹得鄭澤運一笑。

「呵呵、自己和學沇說吧，而且會這樣...你也可得負起一半責任。」鄭澤運勾著嘴角說著，李在煥還沒想得出是什麼意思前就離開了房間。  
TBC


End file.
